Landslide
by Yue Lian
Summary: College...It's supposed to be great, but why's it so depressing? When a landslide occurs at their dorm, Sakura and Madison(Tomoyo) are trapped in their room, forcing Madison to finally tell Sakura what she had promised so long ago. shoujo ai ST...SL
1. Chapter One

•Landslide•

By Yue Lian

Standard disclaimers apply: all CCS characters belong to CLAMP…I'm so jealous of their artwork…it's not fair!!!! T.T

Warnings/pairings: This fic will contain shoujo ai…girl /girl in other words…the pairings are Madison/Sakura and Sakura/Li. Other characters probably won't be mentioned…please enjoy and review…remember I treasure them foreverhint, hint .

**Chapter One** •°Madison's POV°•

          Have you ever had a day where everything seemed to be perfect and flawless, only to have it all fall down around you? I've had one and now all that I can think about is… if life is really worth it. It's not like I'd go and jump off a building or slit my wrists to get out of it. It's more like a patient waiting for fate to take its course.

Brushing my long black hair out of my face I set out across the perfectly manicured school campus. Shivering I rubbed my arms as a breeze brushed by me leaving a trail of goose bumps in it's path. Squinting my eyes up at the sky, gray clouds covered the horizons, blanketing the sky in its gloom. It wasn't going to rain in a while so I decided to walk towards the tree…my tree. It was always there for me as a shelter and provided me with comfort when I felt like breaking down. I glanced down at my watch and shrugged, why not? I sat down on the cool grass and drew my knees to my chest. I might as well go over the past like I have been doing every day since last month.

It had been a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight. Of course I was happy, I had just gotten a position in the school government and earned high scores on my mid terms. Life couldn't be better. Arriving at my dorm early I had firmly decided that it was the perfect day for me to tell Sakura. We had gone to High School together and got into the same college -even lucked out and shared a dormitory.

I chuckled mirthlessly. Sakura had arrived in a flurry of lace and ruffles; she was wearing a dress that I had made for her. She had looked so beautiful, green eyes sparkling and dancing in the dimly lit room. Flinging herself into my arms she had started to laugh happily.

Her laughter as always was contagious and I joined her in giggling happily. When we both stopped I glanced at her and gave her a questioning look. Recognizing the unspoken question marks in my eyes she had laughed once again in the way that had always made my heart flutter. Sighing, she flung herself back onto my bed.

"Oh, Madison. I have the best news for you! I'm so excited and happy." I smiled gently at her; it had looked like the both of us had received the best of days. I had decided beforehand to tell her so I said that I had things to tell her too. Shaking my head at her inquiring look I had motioned for her to continue with her story. From her first sentence, my heart stopped and clenched tightly. She had just come back from the library where she had met up with Li. As she continued I felt my gut stir uncomfortably, my bright smile slowly slid off my face.

 She must have noticed since she had stopped, tilting her head slightly and asked me if something was the matter. Forcing a smile on my face again, I laughed hollowly and shook my head, waving at her to continue. I didn't need to hear anymore. She had met with Li…Li had obviously asked her out and as of then, they were girlfriend and boyfriend.

My stomach jolted and I felt nauseous again as I remembered what Sakura had said right after telling me her 'great' news.

"We'll all have such a great time together!"

Gods, she was so naïve; as if we could hang out- even if I didn't feel for her I wouldn't have. There was no way that anyone would willingly be the third wheel. Obviously having forgotten that I had news to say to her too, she had gotten up from the bed and flounced into the bathroom, saying that she had a date with him in around thirty minutes. Not that I would have told her anything after she told me how much she loved Li and just knew that they would get married and have kids. I wasn't a masochist- I did not enjoy mental pain and didn't plan on receiving more than necessary. My heart really couldn't be put through the shredder again. All that was left was a puddle of mush…you can't shred pudding.

I started to shiver uncontrollably as I realized that the temperature around me had dropped several degrees in the last fifteen minutes.

Trying to sigh through my chattering teeth I glared up at the sky. I had a feeling that the sky was reflecting my mood- for the past week- exactly how long it's been since that fateful, earth-shattering day (yes, earth-shattering) - it had been varying from overcast to small drizzles. How depressing…Yet, I felt strangely grateful towards the sky- it was as if it was crying for me, letting loose tears that I wouldn't allow to escape, releasing all the tension and sorrow in me. I quickly gathered my things and started to walk briskly towards the dorms. Maybe I need a therapist? Whatever, it wouldn't start raining in another five minutes…I was sure of it, totally positive in fact.

Two minutes later and I'm soaked. Grumbling to myself I made a mental note to myself: weatherwoman was not going to be on my future career list. I yelped as I heard the thunder roll right over my head and broke into a run towards the dorms; I didn't want to die by lightning- way too painful and besides she was probably waiting. I grimaced; no matter what, I didn't want Sakura to worry about me…I wasn't worth it.

TBC-

Yue Lian: so ppls, whatcha think? Like it…? Hate it…? I'll never know unless you review .

A/N: also this story is dedicated to a close friend of mine…she totally inspired me…Thanx JOlteusk glomps her It's not the best thing for you to inspire me in an angst fic so I'm srry…


	2. Chapter Two

•Landslide•

By Yue Lian

Standard disclaimers apply: all CCS characters belong to CLAMP…twitch life is sooooo unfair to me…T.T

Warnings/Pairings: Madison/Sakura and Sakura/Li this will contain shoujo ai or smut or femme slash…or girl/girl relationships…right…I think I've made that quite clear . so read and review please!!! JOlteusK…if you want more than you better keep reviewin'

Thanks for reviewing: JOlteusK: I have to admit sumthin to ya…I loved the Utena movie…-.-;; Anywayz…

You guys have totally brightened up my days!!!!!

A/N: Brace urself ppls! More Madison angst headed your way!!!! But, it's gonna end happily so don't worry about it… Unless you don't want it to end with a happy Tomoyo…just tell me!!!!!

**Chapter Two** •°No POV°•

Sakura paced worriedly across the small space between two twin beds in a cluttered room. Alternating from looking out the window and the door she shifted uneasily on her feet, biting her lips in barely repressed anxiety.

Where was she? The sky was pouring its heart out and the lightening was lighting up the small room every other 30 seconds, probably frying everything it brushed by too… not a happy weather condition…

Getting tired of standing and walking, the brunette flopped down onto a random bed glaring up at the ceiling through her bangs, green eyes flashing dangerously. She hated waiting and not knowing… the still silence was only interrupted by the patter of rain against the building and the occasional whir from the refrigerator, sounding like a small tank was entering the dorm.

 A loud bang and a groan at the door alerted her of another person's presence. Quickly springing up from her sprawled position on the bed she ran to the door without even bothering to check whom it was first. Yanking it open, causing the person on the other side to fall against her, she was knocked to the floor, landing on her back, staring up at the ceiling with her breath knocked out of her.

Blinking in dazed surprise a few seconds later she noticed a mat of thick, black hair in front of her face; pushing the weight off of her chest, she brushed back the heavy, wet strands, revealing the pale haggard features of her best friend.

"Madison…" She whispered, gently nudging the girl, getting no response but a low groan, she felt a lead weight drop into her stomach as she heard the painful sound from the stiff girl. Unable to keep the desperation out of her voice, she rubbed the other girl's face with her palms trying to install warmth back into the chilled flesh.

"Madison, come on…what happened?"

Opening her eyes, Madison felt elated as she saw the concern flooding in the green eyes looking down at her. It almost made everything she'd been through worth it…almost. Breaking off her eye contact before the warm feeling in her chest could spread she realized that she was on the floor atop of the smaller girl. Yes, a very compromising position…

Alarmed, she flushed and started to flail her arms wildly in an attempt to haul herself off the ground and somewhere else- anywhere besides on top of a certain highly amused girl. She wasn't ready to face Sakura yet, not after what she made herself go through out in the rain. Bringing back the memories was not a smart thing to do she reprimanded herself mentally. What would happen if she somehow let something slip, as she was so apt to?

Caught off guard, Sakura loosened her hold on the taller girl and watched as Madison struggled valiantly to get up…valiantly and futilely. Giggling at her friend's antics, she squirmed her way out from underneath the other girl's body and stood up behind Madison. Waiting until the attempts had ceased, she slipped her arms under Madison's shoulders and lifted the girl up, grunting with exertion as she supported the other girl's weight. Smoothing back the wet bangs sticking to Madison's face when the dark haired girl was able to stand without support; she caressed her face gently before speaking softly.

"Go take a shower, I'll mix up some hot chocolate for us…" Noticing that the taller girl still made no move to get started, she shrugged and pushed her, pointing towards the open bathroom. "Go. Now. You'll tell me about everything after your shower."

Surrendering to the regal tone of the Clow Cards' Master, Madison meekly bowed her head and shuffled towards the open door, slightly swaying with each step. Contemplating her actions as she shut the door, she sat down on the toilet seat to steady her spinning head.

 Did Sakura just take her mother hen role away from her? Still in a daze from the cold, Madison stripped off all of her wet clothes, placing them in the hamper by the door, shivering as a draft came in through the air vent. Quickly opening the water she gingerly stepped into the shower.

 It was nice, they had their own bathroom in the dorm…sure it was expensive but hey, worth it. Having their own kitchen had its ups too…Relaxing underneath the hot torrent of water, Madison felt the warmth flow back into her numb limbs. After around five minutes of just soaking up the hot water, Madison turned the shower off and began to lather soap onto her body, stopping to inhale its scent. Sakura…her favorite scent.

Stopping at her breasts she furrowed her eyebrows, reviewing her physical assets, her face was pretty, her eyes usually held a twinkle in them- that was recently taken away, but back to the subject. Slender limbs, a flat abdomen, an ass to kill for- as some of her friends had repeatedly told her, and her breasts were bigger than average. Sighing as she turned the water back on, she scrubbed herself free of all soapsuds. All in all, she had developed into an attractive woman…er…girl, whatever.

Stepping out delicately, she wrapped her dripping hair up in a light blue, fluffy towel and started to blot the water off of her skin with another pink, soft, cotton like towel. Sakura had often wondered and questioned why she didn't go out with one of the faithful guys that constantly hounded her. Madison shrugged and gazed at her foggy reflection in the mirror, it wasn't that she didn't like their personality or face or body…it was more like…she didn't like their… well… sex.

 Scrunching up her nose cutely, Madison cocked her head as her mind wandered further on the subject. How were you supposed to be truly, totally happy when the person you were in love with didn't notice you that way?

 In fact, the person didn't even like breasts; they preferred…well, what regular girls preferred…er…what guys had. Madison felt her chest clench painfully as she reminded herself that what she wished for the most, would probably never happen. Staring at her pale pitiful reflection in the slowly, clearing mirror, Madison felt her throat constrict tightly as tears started to well up in her violet eyes.

Biting her lips, she tried to hold back the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Opening her mouth to take a calming breath, she instead felt the sobs rack against her body in full-force, shaking her like a rag doll in a puppy's mouth. Kneeling down in defeat, she bowed her head, her wet hair covering her face- having slipped out of the towel. Pressing down a wailing sob, she stuffed a fist into her mouth and curled up in a fetal position, covering her heart with her other hand; as if her body could protect her against the emotional pain she had to go through all day.

No one knew what she was going through, no one wanted to. Nobody really cared and the one person that she cared for was with another person. Madison covered her face, abandoning the effort to smother her sobs, as she involuntarily continued to shake. She was alone in this world, utterly alone.

Sakura bustled around the small nook that passed for a kitchen happily. It felt good to care for someone like this, it was no wonder that Madison enjoyed caring for her so much. Smiling wider, she placed the kettle down on the counter, this time it was her who was taking care of Madison.

Their roles had been reversed, besides Madison must have been tired of constantly looking out for her. It was she, Sakura's turn to take care of the other girl. Pulling out the hot chocolate mix she poured some into the two waiting mugs. Frowning, she looked for the bag of marshmallows that she'd placed on the counter. Rummaging through a stack of unused paper she finally found it and triumphantly threw a few handfuls of the cotton-like candy into a bowl… Where was Madison?

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly, pausing to listen to see if the water was still running in the bathroom. Hearing nothing, she ran lightly towards their shared room and pushed the door open cautiously.

"Madison?" As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she made out the shapes of the unmade blankets, clothes, and other various things. Stepping into the silent room gingerly, she peeked under the covers of Madison's bed.

"Madison…" Her voice drifted off as she realized that the girl wasn't in the bedroom. Running out of the room hurriedly she tripped over a shoe in the doorway.

"Ooooowww…" Sakura dragged out the exclamation of pain. Damn, how did Madison manage to run around the house and not kill herself? Limping to the bathroom she knocked on the door uncertainly, meanwhile making a mental note to clean up around the room later. Hearing nothing in response, she felt a rising panic grow in her chest and started to bang on the door. _Oh god, please let Madison be okay…_

"Madison!!!" Sakura screamed, not bothering to hide the panic and worry, her voice rising towards the end of the word. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she heard a muffled sob in the bathroom. Oh gods, she couldn't loose Madison. Banging on the door with unbridled force she tried to fight back the waves of panic washing over her. Madison was okay…she was fine…

Finally a moan on the other side allowed her to stop her crusade against the sturdy door.

"Madison…?" Sakura called softly through the door. "Madison, sweetie, or you okay in there?" Frowning in concern she brushed her hair out of her face as she heard a groan again and tried again. "Maddy, are you okay?"

Madison breathed deeply, trying to control her sobs, sitting on the bathroom floor. Finally, she wiped her eyes and glared at herself in the mirror, berating herself for causing the other girl such worry.

"Sakura, I'm fine." She silently applauded herself for not breaking down in the middle of the short statement.

"Oh…okay, if you…say so." Madison smiled faintly as she heard Sakura's hesitant voice. That's right, as long as Sakura was happy, she would be too. She needed to remind herself of this more constantly, she shouldn't be dissatisfied- she was content. "The hot choco's ready."

"Okay." Madison called through the door, trying valiantly to inject cheer into the simple word. Rubbing her skin dry she quickly slipped on her soft pajamas and checked her appearance again. The red, puffy, rings around her eyes were quickly cleverly hidden with cover-up and nothing else looked wrong unless someone got within a centimeter of her face and stared.

 Smiling at her reflection wanly, she shook herself. It was time to act normal, Sakura, like always, was waiting.

TBC

YL: K' ppls review if ya liked it…and if ya hated it…please? Also, please tell me how you want this story to end…I have an idea, but welcome any suggestions. Li's going to make an appearance in the next chapter!!!! Don't worry I won't make him a bitch .

Oh! That little section in the middle of the stars was dedicated especially to JOlteusk! Heheheheh… So, do ya recognize that quote?

YL: Right! Reviews are like treasures to me! smiles   ;;  (look I got pigtails!!!…arg…I'm easily amused…-.-;;)   


	3. Chapter Three

•Landslide•

By Yue Lian

Standard disclaimers apply: all CCS characters belong to CLAMP…

Warnings/ Pairings: Madison/Sakura Sakura/Li…some plot twists coming up…angst-ridden fic Will end happy though…kinda .;

Raigeki: Your reviews have brightened up my dull, dull schooldays!!!! Thankies and please continue reading this!!!So srry that I didn't thank you for ur review last chapter…I screwed up…sorry!!! Hope you like this new chapta!

JOlteusk: um…nyah? .;;; Nyah…umph…

Aya Rose: Thanx fo reviewing!

Thank you for reviewing…

Chapter Three

Madison smiled reassuringly at the girl seated across from her and curled her toes into the fluffy carpet underneath her feet. She set the cup of hot chocolate down on the table before leaning back into the depths of the couch's cushions.

"Really, I'm fine Sakura. You can stop checking my temperature now." Sakura looked at Madison sternly, before putting the thermometer away.

"Fine, but into bed right away. I don't want you to come down with anything…" Madison rolled her eyes but inwardly felt pleased that the other girl was putting so much care into looking after her. A warm feeling engulfed her chest as she slowly got to her feet from the couch.

She had come out of the bathroom to a hot cup of cocoa and was thoroughly better physically. Relieved that she had avoided the sensitive topic of what happened in the bathroom, she had still felt slightly guilty for lying to Sakura so blatantly. At least she did slightly get soap in her eyes…but not to the extent of crying over it, despite what she had told the skeptical brunette.

"Alright…are you sure that you'll be fine though?" Sakura's green eyes twinkled at the darker girl's question. Madison was so sweet, sick and still worried over her. Sometimes, she felt like she didn't deserve such a caring friend…

"Of course." Madison frowned as she tried to remember something lurking on the edges of her memory. It was the weekend… therefore…

"Sakura! You're going to be late for your date with Li!!!"

The brunette started at her friend's words and glanced at the clock quickly. Seven thirty-six…

"Oh my god! I need to be down there at eight!" Sakura ran into their bedroom and threw open the closet. She had totally forgotten about Li! How time flied when you were taking care of a friend…

Madison watched amused at the brunette's actions despite her weariness. What typical teenage behavior. Stepping behind the panicked girl she reached into the closet calmly and plucked out a simple outfit that managed to look elegant at the same time.

It was a white dress with a square neckline, cut so that it clung tightly to the hips, dropping to the floor, it's long sleeves ended in a slight flair, with golden embroidery along the hem edges. Finally completing the attire a vivid green, braided rope slung across the waistline stylishly.

"Wow." Sakura breathed as she took in her image in the mirror. "Madison…did you make this for me?"

The darker haired girl beamed and nodded. The image Sakura created was stunning, an angel dropped from the heavens to mix with the mortals. The brunette looked just like she had imagined when making the outfit for her- breathtaking. Madison paused her musing and frowned slightly, her eyes trained onto Sakura's bare neck… it needed something-

"Wait, Sakura! You need something else!" Madison dashed out of the room into the living room and rummaged through her various fabric bags. Finally emerging from the pile triumphantly clutching a sheer green ribbon in her fist.

Sakura watched with amusement as her best friend tottered over to her, clutching the ribbon as one would clutch a lifesaver in the middle of the sea. Laughing she allowed Madison to tie the ribbon on her neck, bringing out the green in her eyes.

Madison's breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of Sakura's smooth unmarred skin in the dimly lit room. The lighting created an ethereal glow around Sakura, intoxicating Madison's mind and completing the illusion of an angelic being in Sakura's skin.

Hands shaking slightly she hurriedly finished tying the bow, desperate to distance herself from Sakura; just as she was about to step away from the divine creature in front of her, Sakura lifted her head catching her eyes. Madison exhaled slowly, imprinting the image of Sakura dressed in her dress firmly into her mind as her hands unconsciously smoothed the fabric covering the brunette's arms, unknowingly sending a trail of shivers up Sakura's arms.

Shaking herself from the spell, Madison berated herself silently for acting in such a way and glanced at the clock, blanching at the time it showed on its face.

"Oh gods, Sakura! You have to go! Li's probably waiting!!!" Madison's panicked voice shook the brunette out of the daze she was in. Standing there just now, she had seen a flicker of emotion that she couldn't place in the darker haired girl's eyes… what could it have been?

"Sakura!" Madison cried exasperatedly and nudged the immobile girl softly out the door. "Hurry up!"

Sakura looked at Madison and smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back by eleven or so…" She paused as if to consider something and seemed to quickly come to a decision. Leaning forward, she quickly planted a small kiss on Madison's cheek, before stepping back slightly flushed.

"Bye Madison!" She smiled brightly before closing the door after her.

"Bye…" Madison whispered into the empty air in front of her, not sure what to think of the brunette's actions, a warm feeling rushing to her cheeks.

Shaking herself out of her daze, she realized that she was beginning to feel chilly again. Shuffling into her shared bedroom, obediently following Sakura's orders, she brought her hand up to lightly trace the newly sacred area. _Sakura…_

Madison smiled softly to herself as she climbed in between the sheets on her bed and switched the light off. It didn't matter that Sakura was with Li… she was happy…

TBC?

YL: Right, slightly fluffy, ne? Please review!!!! No angst at all… at least I didn't think so -.-;;;


	4. Chapter Four

•Landslide•

By Yue Lian 

Standard Disclaimers Apply: All characters belong to CLAMP!

This Chapter is going to be dedicated to Raigeki- 'cus uv the awesome reviews he/she? Leaves. glomps into a bear hug Thankies fo da encouragement! x

And I'm srry for the distraction this is causing you in your reviewing department…but I wanna keep ya all for myself now . LOL

Also thanks to JOlteusK for reviewing and this whole story (except this chapter) is dedicated to her….;;; - and please stop bugging 'bout writing Noir fanfiction…never gonna happen. ,;

And Finally: Oni-dragon- lol…how can I say no to a happy ending!!! Just be prepared for some more angst before it ends tho'…

On wit da story!!!!

Chapter Four  

Madison brushed her hair back into a loose ponytail and smiled happily at her reflection. Great! Everything was perfect today! Unable to keep her happiness inside she flounced out of the room, humming Tokiniaiwa happily, heading towards the kitchen area where Sakura was sure to be judging from the amount of noise that was emitting from that general direction.

Sakura glanced up and beamed at the dark haired girl in front of her as she stopped her task of cooking breakfast.

"Madison! Are you feeling better?" She asked brightly, waving a ladle in the air towards her best friend.

"Of course! I've been better for ages!" Madison replied cheerfully as she strapped on the spare apron, leaving out the exact time when she had begun to feel better, which was a certain moment before Sakura's date.

"So! How was the date?" Madison asked, ladling the ready rice soup into two small bowls, before setting them down onto the counter.

"Sakura?" she prodded as she noticed the other girl's expression.

"I-It was fine, Maddie. Just fine." Sakura replied tonelessly. They had gone to the play and everything, but Li had just seemed so… preoccupied and lost in thought. It just kind of had made Sakura wonder if she had been replaced already.

"Let's eat!" She said; injecting as much cheer she could into her voice as she handed Madison a set of chopsticks. "I made the eggs as well as I could…"

Madison shrugged at the brunette's behavior, she wasn't too worried, it was probably just some misunderstanding that would be cleared up by the end of the day. No use in getting her hopes up…

Sakura must have thought so too, because she had begun to chatter animatedly about the next date that they were going to have. Yep, nothing was wrong in paradise land.

"Wow! This is delish!" Madison exclaimed, hoping that the comment would cheer the downcast brunette up and successfully accomplished her task of brightening the other girl's face.

"Thanks!" Sakura beamed happily at the darker haired girl. Maddie was always there to take care of her and she wanted to be something more than a burden to the other girl. She wasn't sure what but she definitely didn't want to be looked at like a burden or be taken care of like a baby by her best friend.

Now, if only Li was that considerate… Sakura sighed and set her chopsticks down softly atop her unfinished bowl of rice. It wasn't that Li was being a jerk, it was just that there wasn't _chemistry_ between them anymore.

At first, she'd been ecstatic that Li had asked her out, but after their date- she realized that it really wasn't going to work… All throughout the play Li had been worried about something and was lost in thought and Sakura, in turn had been worried about Madison staying home alone sick.

After the play had finished, she hurriedly excused herself- skipping out on the dinner and Li had barely protested, mumbling that if she really didn't feel up to it then it was okay. Sakura had rushed home and found Madison sleeping like an angel in bed.

Smiling softly at the memory, Sakura stood up to clear away the dishes when a hand touched her lightly on the arm. Glancing over at Madison, she found her gaze drawn towards Madison's chocolate orbs of concern.

"Sakura? You should eat more…" Madison said softly, a furrow in her eyebrows as she gazed up at the standing girl, towering above her.

"Nah, it's okay." Sakura said lightly. Looking at the window she continued cheerfully. "Besides Maddie- it's a beautiful day outside, let's go on a picnic! We haven't been on one for ages!"

Madison tore her gaze from Sakura and blushed slightly as she murmured, "Sure, that's fine. I'll pack the food okay?" After all, she really could never deny the brunette anything.

Sakura smiled happily as she skipped towards the bedroom to change into something more appropriate. It was going to be so much fun! Her green eyes darkening for a moment, she decided that the next time she saw Li, she was going to break things off… it just wasn't going to work for them… she just knew it…

Madison cleared away the food quickly and set the dishes into the dishwasher. Rinsing her hands off at the small sink between the refrigerator and the cabinets she hurriedly donned an apron and set to work packing the things that they needed. The blanket was in their closet and the basket for the food was in the cabinet underneath the counter…

Madison got it out and threw the bag of marshmallows into the container that took care of their sweets. She grabbed the already cooked rice and started to make onigiri- rice rolls. Shifting slightly as she molded the rice ball into the intended shape she called towards the open bedroom door.

"Sakura? Um… what do you want as the beverage?" Sakura paused brushing her hair for a moment and tapped lightly on her lower lip. She didn't think that soda would be good for their health, but she wanted something similar…

"Oh, Madison!" she exclaimed as her green eyes lit up. Poking her head out the door she continued excitedly, "I just bought a whole pack of ice tea drinks, it's really sweet and everything! It's soooo good!" Madison laughed at the brunette's obvious enthusiasm and placed the cartons into the small basket. She couldn't help it- Sakura's happiness was beyond contagious.

Sakura smoothed her hair and glanced into the mirror one more time. Madison had made the dress she was currently wearing- surprisingly it didn't have ruffles or lace- it was just…cute! Sakura grinned at her choice of words. Everything associated with the dark haired girl was cute.

"Sakura?" The brunette glanced at her reflection once more before running out of the room.

"There you are!" Madison exclaimed as Sakura plopped into the chair in front of her. She gestured at the packed picnic basket, "Do you want to go now?"

Sakura looked at the clock it was already eleven-thirty. "Sure! I know a great place it's near the lake…" she mumbled as she slipped on her shoes.

Madison nodded and grabbed the picnic basket, slinging her camcorder across her shoulder. She didn't have the heart not to bring it along- so what if Sakura was dating Li? She could film her best friend if she wanted to.

Li glanced nervously at Touya, "…so, I think I should tell her…"

The older boy looked down at him and nodded slightly. "It's better sooner than later," he agreed.

Li smiled and blushed. "Okay, I'll go now…"

TBC

YL: so……hmmmm……oncoming fluffiness in next chapter…of course tinged with angst… Hope you enjoyed that chapter!!! I'll try to update soon!!!!  


	5. Chapter Five

•Landslide•

By Yue Lian

Standard disclaimers Apply: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. Oh…and the OC coming in for a short bit in a coming chapter belongs to JOlteusk… I don't like Oc's but she's only going to be there for like….two or three paragraphs…;;;

A/N: Hey ppls! I'm srry this chapter is sooo late ; I died and came back! Jk! XP

Anyways… what do you ppl know 'bout the manga 'Immortal Rain'? Looks pretty interesting with sum pretty sexy bishies!!! XP

The art for Demon Orion looks pretty cute too! And…..the cutest manga I've ever read……the first vol. Anyway is….Eerie Queerie!!!! –dies from cuteness overload- They're soooooo adorable –sees stars and hearts- lol, Enjoy the chapter…

**Raigeki:** -smiles sheepishly- right…no orbs .;;; lol, thanx for criticizing tho' an' reviewing!!! –fiddles with fingers- U reviewed twice That's amazing. You really love me!!! –sniffles and glomps Raigeki- yayayay!!!!! –pokes Raigeki- so…u wanted a happy ending right? Right???? Lol, I have a feeling that this fic is getting too fluffy though so, Madison or Sakura is going to suffer a bit before the end…maybe I'll make them **both** suffer!!! I dunno…but the ending will be happy…Unless u don't want it to be?

**Jolteusk: **SahShaaaayNAY!!!! Guess what????!!!! ;;; I got Fruits Basket 3-4!!!! Sooooo happy ; -swoons from the hotness- Newayz…whadaya mean I'm predictable? -.-x Hmph….i'm gonna kill off Sakura because of you now…. Or Madison…since she does represent you…Nyahahahahah!!!! Oh….yeah –pokes JOlteus with a spork- you evil bitch…leaving school early… Take this! –pokes her repeatedly- And this! –pokes her with a spork this time- die evil vermin for faking the freak'n details…. DIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Miki-** Oneesan!!!! UPDATE UR FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -.-x lol, thx for reviewing this shoujo ai fic too!!! –huggles, dun get me nething for me b-day…I really dun deserve it…- Lol, u seem to be working so hard on everything that u probably won't see this until Christmas…lol, go Miki! Sing your lungs out!!! –waves flags around- Sai jeje! Lol, luv yas…

**Strawberry-** -.-x ….i can't believe u would threaten me….ME!!!!! High Demon of Menrai! Suffer my wrath mortal!!!!!! –pulls out a hiei plushie- HAH!!!!! –sweatdrops- erm…yeah ; -starts petting the plushie- Kiwi ish very evil… I mean Banana and Grapes are soooooooo much better…not to mention Asparagus and Pineapple… too…Everyone else besides…Peach ;

**Anime-freak-4life-** lol, I dunno 'bout that Li and Touya thing ur talking about…-grins slyly- did I really imply anything like that? XP Hope you like this chapter

**Alatril Carnesr**- lol, -gives a peace sign back- Hope you like this chapter!

**Love Star-** -beams- thank you! I know that Tomoyo's personality isn't exactly the same in the anime but…hey! They're in college…things must've happened! ….At least that's what I keep telling myself….XP lol, thank you for reviewing!

**Oni dragon-** thank you for reviewing!!! –hearts start to float in the air- u make me feel soooo loved! XP glad I have an angst buddy!

R&R ppls! XD

Chapter Five 

Madison trailed after Sakura slowly, balancing the laden picnic basket with her camcorder, trying to film the brunette's movements across the campus. She smiled as Sakura waved impatiently at her, urging her to hurry up. After a few seconds of consideration she closed the camcorder and placed it into the basket, before lifting her skirt to catch up with the ecstatic brunette.

"Come on Maddie! We're almost there!" Sakura exclaimed, and proceeded to drag Madison to a tree near the lake's edge. Chuckling at her friend's enthusiasm, Madison started to sprint alongside Sakura, miraculously still managing to keep the basket's contents from spilling across the damp green grass.

Sakura broke into peals of laughter as Madison stumbled on a stone and nearly slipped on the surrounding grass. Reaching out, the brunette quickly caught the stumbling girl wrapping her arms snuggly around her waist. Madison looked up in surprise and blushed as she came face to face with sparkling emerald eyes. Averting her eyes from Sakura's quickly as she felt her heart speed up traitorously, she hurriedly spread out the blanket.

"Let's sit then." She said simply, mentally applauding herself for not sounding shaky. Sakura obliged happily and sidled up to Madison's side. Sighing with contentment the girls gazed at the shimmering surface of the lake- unwilling to break the companionable silence between them.

Li sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair with frustration as he left the deserted dormitories. They weren't in their rooms… and he had searched half of the school for them already.

_That leaves the other half…_his mind reminded him. Strolling across the stretch of grass in a random direction- he trusted his instincts- Li started to go over what he would say to her.

It was hard to pop a question like that on someone, but Li had a feeling that Sakura was already expecting it, even if it had only been one date. She wasn't dull…

Touya had suggested that he ask her and then base his actions on her answer. Li shrugged and kicked at a blade of grass, disgruntled at his lack of success in hunting down Sakura. He'd just now realized how big the campus really was.

He stopped to assess where he was. Taking a cursory glance around he spotted a grove of familiar trees.

He smiled broadly.

He was right in front of the lake- a favorite place of Sakura's. Striding briskly towards it, he heard squeals of laughter from behind the screen of trees, volume increasing as he approached. Hesitating to interrupt a couple on their private time, he craned his neck around the row of trees cautiously to get a glimpse of who the couple was.

His eyes widened as he recognized the pair.

Madison was screeching with laughter, tightly pinned beneath a giggling Sakura.

He frowned, uncertain if he should interrupt what was happening.

Sakura sighed heavily again as she felt the silence grow more awkward. It was weird; all of a sudden the lack of noise had changed into an awkward, elongated pause in conversation instead of the relaxed atmosphere they had started with.

It had been such a long time since she had actually hung out with the other girl. They used to have so much fun together.

More fun than the date she had with Li, her mind supplied helpfully. Gazing thoughtfully at the foliage above her, Sakura thought for a topic to discuss with her best friend. It was rather perplexing, Sakura thought, distraught with her lack of success in the hunt of topics.

They had been friends since elementary and here they were struggling to get a conversation started just because they didn't really communicate for a few weeks.

Sakura stole a glance at her companion.

Long, black hair coming out of the braid, Madison was still gazing at the lake with a serene look on her face.

Sakura frowned; maybe the awkwardness was just her imagination.

However, the lack of conversation more than irritated her now. Pouting at her mind's fruitless efforts in its attempt to find a suitable topic, she folded her arms.

Hanging out with her best friend wasn't supposed to be this gauche- not even her first date with a guy had had such a tense air hovering around…

Noticing that Madison's chocolate eyes were on her, Sakura blushed and wondered if she had voiced her opinion at loud.

Blurting out the first words that came to her mind, she pointed at Madison hurriedly.

"I love your dress!"

Madison blinked, surprised at Sakura's voice. She had been so busy staring at the brunette that her mind didn't register the words spoken until a few seconds later, giving Sakura the illusion that she had delayed reactions.

"…Oh! Thanks! I made it myself…" Madison murmured softly, valiantly fighting off a blush from the compliment.

"You're such a great designer, Maddie and you're pretty to boot! You're going to be famous soon!" Sakura gushed, happy that the atmosphere had gone back to normal and confident that her thoughts had remained unspoken.

"Oh, no…" Madison gave up holding back her blush and felt the warm blood flood into her face.

"Yes you will." Sakura replied with conviction. Madison smiled at her tone of voice and said teasingly, "Only if you're my model."

Sakura's eyes widened and covered her flaming face with her hands as she murmured shyly. "Oh! But, I'm not tall enough and…Do you really want me to be?!"

Madison laughed and brushed back a stray strand of hair from Sakura's face, her hand brushing against the other girl's cheek softly. "You're beautiful, Sakura. I could never do it without you."

Sakura's eyes widened and blushed furiously.

Paling as she realized what she'd just said, Madison quickly continued by squealing "Kawaii, Kawaii!" As she pinched Sakura's cheeks teasingly, hoping to cover up the deeper meaning to the words she had foolishly let slip.

"Owww!" Sakura squealed, breaking out in giggles a few moments afterwards. "That wasn't fair! It was an ambush!"

Madison stuck her tongue out teasingly, still flushed from the moment before. Sakura giggled again and stuck her tongue out too. Shifting her position, Sakura kneeled on her knees in front of the cross-legged Madison as her eyes lit up.

"Hey, Maddie…are you still ticklish?" Madison paled and shook her head slowly.

"N-No…n-not anymore…" Sakura smiled widely.

"Oh…in that case…. VEANGEANCE!!!!" The brunette launched herself onto Madison's lap and attacked her abdomen. Tipping backwards onto the blanket from the sudden weight hurtled against her, Madison broke out into peals of helpless laughter as the brunette's surprising deft fingers fluttered across her sides. Sakura grinned and straddled the squirming girl's lap, firmly pinning her in place.

"Hah!!! Maddiiiiieeeee is tick-a-lish!!!" Sakura sang out happily, laughing at her friend's efforts to get away from her tickling hands.

After a few more moments of torture, Sakura stopped and waited patiently for Madison's laughter to subside. Leaning forward, Sakura planted her hands firmly besides the panting girl's head and stared into her eyes.

"So…are you ticklish, Maddie?" Madison looked up at Sakura, feeling a sense of peace settle over her.

"Yeah…" she muttered, more than a little peeved that she didn't have a chance to retaliate.

Sakura laughed and rolled off Madison, readjusting her position so that she was lying against her. Draping an arm over Madison's waist, she propped her head up onto the other girl's shoulder- a makeshift pillow.

Madison felt her body tense reflexively as the brunette dropped an arm around her waist, barely daring to breathe. After she was sure that Sakura had stopped adjusting her position, she slid her arm out from underneath the brunette's head. Chuckling at Sakura's grunt of discomfort she quickly slid her arm back underneath her head, this time, her hand settling behind Sakura's body, lightly resting on the small of her back.

Life was good…a little too good…

And proof came only seconds later when a loud cough to their left directed them to the sight of a rather embarrassed looking man.

"Li!" Sakura snapped upright, surprise lighting her green eyes.

Madison shoved the tinge of jealousy down into the depths of her heart and forced a smile on her face.

"Li, come and sit down with us…"

The man averted his eyes and shook his head slowly, a blush spreading through his face.

"Nah, that's okay…I was just looking for Sakura."

"Oh?" Sakura looked up at Li expectantly.

"Erm… can I talk to you in private?" Li looked at Madison nervously.

"Sorry, Madison." He added.

Madison shook her head and waved off the apology.

"It's okay. Sakura you can go on ahead- I'll be heading back soon anyways so I'll back your bags for you…"

The brunette looked at her friend mystified as to why her things needed to be packed.

"What for?" Madison rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you forgot. Remember? We're going on a nature trip with our Environmental class…" Sakura blinked and smiled sheepishly as the details came back.

"Oh…right! I'm so sorry Maddie!" Madison smiled and waved her off. She should be content with the way things were, she reminded herself. It was better this way… at least she had Sakura as a friend instead of being hated…

Sakura glanced curiously at her current boyfriend. Something was on his mind…

Li mentally groaned as he remembered Touya's advice, he didn't want to follow it… he just felt like dropping the bomb on her, it was less complicated that way.

He stopped abruptly and wheeled around to face her.

"Sakura…I have something that I n-need to say…"

Sakura paled as she watched Li drop to his knees in front of her.

"Li…?"

"Sakura-"

TBC

YL: NYAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! You go get'em Li!!!!!!!!!! –twirls around manically- wonder if Madison will be designing the wedding dress?

Nyahahahahaha!!!! –ahem- review please!!!!!! –smiles angelically- If you flame me I'll personally track you down and poke you with a spork for eternity…

Naoki: I'm sexy!!!

YL: -huggles Naoki- yes you are…

Naoki: really? –squirms nervously and wonders why YL is in such a good mood-

YL: Yup Really, really!!! Ur my hubby after all! XP

Naoki: O.o; this unexpected affection is rather…scary…


	6. Chapter Six

Landslide

By Yue Lian

Standard Disclaimers Apply: all CCS characters belong to CLAMP

Warnings/Pairings: SHOUJO AI S/M, S/L… and more 'surprises'

The OC comes in, the one after the next chapter …remember this is all that she'll show up for soo…pls bear with me!

A/N:YAYAYAY!!!!!!!!! Another anime that I want to rant about! KIDDY GRADE!!!!!!!!!!! It looks sooooo adorable!! The art is sooooo cute! ; Damn you sahshaynay!!!! You've passed on the cuteness bug- now I'm going to die from it T,t;;;; dies and then comes back screaming 'kawaii'

Also …I will be changing the summary ;;; I kinda went off course…of course the landslide will come! But then, the title can also refer to Madison's emotions pouring out… yah! I know deep… my jeje gave me that option…also I owe her a lot for giving me the idea of having them go on a camping trip… It'll be soooo much fun to write!!! Short Chappie!

Thank you for reviewing:

**Tina H**.- I'm so flattered! Wow nothing to critique? –eyes get starry- I feel so special…

**Anime-freak-4life**- sweatdrop erm… yes… Sakura Li-ness, well there's the angst rating for a reason…and if it makes you feel better I won't kill any character!

**Oni-dragon**- beams I'm kawaii! Yayaayaya! Lol, here's another update- ur a faithful reviewer

**Flaming Soul**- lol, I think I'm going to suffocate if I put anymore fluff into this supposedly angsty fanfic… though I'll try! Thank you for ur review!

**Aya Rose**- I really like the way you think……lol, thankies for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Jolteus**- Madlax fanfiction…? U know what? Burn in hell… JK! I love yas! Hope your H.H. blues go away soon! I updated sooner than usual Nyahahahaha!!! XP

Chapter six 

Madison watched Sakura leave with Li, her large brown eyes following their movement across the grass, before finally they were out of sight. Madison lowered her eyes and slowly felt her arms reverently, remembering the way that the brunette had felt in her arms. Closing her eyes she bowed her head and smiled, hugging herself. It was so bitter…a tear slid down her face, and yet so sweet that it was more than unbearable.

Tilting her head back, she lowered herself back onto the blanket and stared at the bright sky littered with clouds, allowing her tears to stream down her face freely. Touya had called her last night, telling her that Li was going to propose to Sakura.

She caught sight of a heart shaped cloud and stretched her hands out, in a futile attempt to catch it… Settling for tracing the edges in the air with her outstretched fingertips, she thought back to the day in high school when Touya had discovered her secret.

It really was lucky for her that it was Touya that had found her year old journal and not some other person. What surprised her the most was his calmness in accepting her feelings for his sister. He never once said anything or tried to separate them… In fact it was as if he really supported her in her quest for Sakura's heart.

Madison blinked back a fresh wave of tears as she realized that even if Sakura's older brother had supported her fully, that didn't mean that Sakura could accept the fact that her friend of more than ten years loved her in more than a platonic way, much less return the affection. She should have realized that it was a fruitless attempt from the beginning.

Yet, a part of her still didn't want to give up the idea of being with Sakura. She cherished every moment that was spent with the other girl, literally kept everything locked in her heart and mind; it had fought of the bouts of depression and instincts to fly off a ten-story building.

But, it was over now. The last thing she'll do that has to do with Sakura is tell her what she felt before leaving to a distant fashion and design school. They had already accepted her.

A small part of her had always known that it wasn't possible for her childhood dream to carry on in the new life of adulthood. She hadn't planned for her crush to develop into love… she hadn't planned for this much pain…

"Sakura-"

"Li!" Sakura stood frozen as she watched her boyfriend drop to his knees in front of her. Feeling her blood rush to her face as he looked up at her, she tried to stammer something.

"A-a-are you-" she stopped awkwardly as Li waved her off.

"Sakura…" he slipped his hand into his jacket, drawing out a small velvet box.

"y-yes…" Sakura murmured, suddenly finding it hard to look Li straight in the eye. She knew what was happening and didn't know what to think.

However, she couldn't keep the gasp of surprised from escaping her throat as he revealed a beautiful diamond ring. Cut in the shape of a heart it's band was vines, curling around the jewel protectively.

"W-will you marry me?" Li asked earnestly, looking up at Sakura, searching her face for signs…

Sakura's mouth dropped open as she heard those words, hearing them made the situation so real…

Looking down at her feet shyly, she contemplated silently. This was what she had secretly wanted since high school wasn't it? So… why was she hesitating?

Glancing at Li, her heart melted and she murmured softly. "Yes, Li… I-I'll gladly marry you…" Yet, as she said those life-changing words she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. It felt wrong to marry him…

Sakura brushed those feelings off as Li rose to his feet and slipped the ring onto her left hand. Staring down at the ring on her finger, Sakura smiled and slipped her arms around Li's neck.

"Li…you're so sweet…" Li smiled and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"You are too…" Giving her a final squeeze, he let go and stood back.

"Aren't you going to tell Madison?"

Sakura's eyes lit up and nodded. "Of course! She'll probably want to design my wedding dress!" Something twisted inside her as she said this, but she couldn't place a finger on what it was. Passing it off as a side effect of her excitement she waved a hasty goodbye to Li and sprinted towards the lake.

She wanted Madison to be the first to know.

Li watched Sakura run off before turning around.

He'd done it… This was all Touya's doing… Touya had planned it out for him so he did as he was told… He was getting married to Sakura…

TBC

Yue: so…'ain't cha ppls happy? It's shoujen ai… XP it's a word that my friend Dani created for hetero pairings… If you ever feel like using it… please give all credit to Dani…

Naoki: Shoujen ai is good too!

Yue: well… since I'm married to you…I guess ;

Naoki: Please review!

Yue: yup! Even though this chapter was really short…I updated within a month! –gasp- the world is ending!!!

Naoki: At least we'll die together ;

Yue:………it was a joke, sweetie -.-x

Naoki: …… I feel betrayed…you were supposed to go 'yes! Our love will live on long after us' or something cheesy like that…

Yue: -Silence reigns…hugs Naoki before patting him on the head indulgently- Yes, koi! Our love shall live on long after us!"

Naoki: 3


	7. Chapter Seven

Landslide

By Yue Lian

Standard Disclaimers Apply: all CCS characters belong to CLAMP Like yummy Touya and Yue… and various characters from X/1999…like Kakyo and Fuma and Kamui…

Fuuuuumaaaaaaa… . Lol.

Warnings/Pairings: SHOUJO AI S/M, S/L… and more 'surprises'

A/N: I'm BACK!!!! Nyahahahah! Wheeee! I got lots of reviews for the last chapter!!! –huggles all that reviewed- lol, Newayz… yup, new anime/manga… PRINCE OF TENNIS!!!! –sweatdrops as ppl stare blankly at her- uhm… yeah…;

I HOPE YOU PPLS LIKE THIS CHAPTA!!!!!

Thank you for reviewing:

**Sayu Hanayishi-** Lol, I dunno what's up with Touya either but I'm glad you like this fic!!! –huggles- I feel sooo loved

**Aurora-** heheh… it's labeled angst… lol, thank you so much!

**Neko-** I'm srry! But they have to suffer a bit…tad… just a teeny weeny more ; Lol, here's an update- hope u likes!

**Raigeki-** Arrrrgh!!!! Faithful reviewer! –bows down- lol, I'm srry if this is making you just a tad depressed…lol, would you consider this update…'soon?' –cringes- Don't worry! I shall try to update sooner for the next one… Lol, too bad I don't have MSN –twitches- I'd love to talk ta ya! –huggles- thankies for reviewing!!

**Kitty-** lol, do you see my head swelling? There it goes…out the roof… -sweatdrops- Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Showstopper- **Glad you think this is a fun fic…most think it's depressing ; Lol, a part of me feels sorry for Madison while the other is just laughing her sadistic ass off… ;;; Thank you!

**Jolteus- **what can I say… JUST BE GLAD I UPDATED SOONER!!!! RAAAWRRR! Lol, JK! I luvvies you x I hope your H.H. probs get better and I'm sorry if you get depressed when you read this… though it is angst and I told you it's angst before I even started to write this… ;;; I hope you like this chapter…THANKIES!!!!

**Oni-dragon-** You are a faithful reviewer tho' It makes me feel sooooo loved and I hope you cheer up and…and… THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!! Have a Gr8888888 DAY! –huggles-

**Flaming Soul-** lol…I'm still trying to sort things out too..-sweatdrops- BUT DON"T WORRY!!!! I shall figure things out…somehow… -twitches- Lol, it really sux to be Maddie right now ; Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter…

ENJOY PPLS!!!! XD

Chapter Seven

The jewel shined brightly in the sun emitting every color possible. Sakura paused in front of the dormitory door and caressed it lightly with the tip of her finger. She was engaged…

Somehow, something just didn't feel right. Sakura frowned as a feeling of melancholy dropped onto her, as if some heavenly being had just thrown a bucket of cold water down upon her.

Slipping the door open, the brunette forced the lump situated in her abdomen down and forced a bubbly smile on her face. She was newly engaged- one didn't mope about after a proposal. About to yell out a greeting to her roommate she heard something coming from their room.

The bedroom door hung slightly ajar, rays of sunlight washing everything in the room with a soft glow. Sakura caught a glimpse of Madison swaying slightly humming a familiar tune from their childhood.

Tiptoeing over, the brunette pressed her face against the crack, closing her eyes to allow Madison's soft melodious voice wash over her. She had almost forgotten that the other girl was equally skilled in designing and singing.

Madison opened the door to her shared quarters and crept in silently. After realizing that Sakura still wasn't home she slipped into their bedroom and brought out two small suitcases from the closet. Opening them she set them on her bed and started to pack her things.

After three minutes, the silence was more than excruciating on her nerves, her mind was incessantly running through the different scenarios of what was happening between Sakura and Li. Always, it started with Sakura accepting the ring and throwing herself into Li's arms, kissing like mad. After all, don't newly engaged couples that were madly in love kiss after a marriage proposal?

The ticking of a small clock on their dresser grew louder with each second. Madison's hands started to tremble. Biting down on her lip fiercely she glared at the open suitcases. She was done crying, she was done driving herself insane over what was happening, she was done… done lo-

A tear broke away from her eye and slid down to her lips.

Tasting her own salty tears, Madison bowed her head, allowing her hair to curtain her face as the tears once again started to stream freely.

She _wasn't_ done loving Sakura…

Li slammed his door shut and ripped off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Not even bothering to answer his roommate's questioning stare, he grabbed a new change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Stepping into the shower he turned the water on as hot as it would go and stood beneath the showerhead, savoring the way the water scalded his skin. At that moment he hated Touya.

He felt miserable, lost, and betrayed all because of him. And yet, he still didn't _hate_ Touya. So… Touya wanted him to marry Sakura. Li felt something rip inside him.

Fine.

Li closed his eyes.

If that's what he wanted…

The water trickled in tiny streams down his face, some streams saltier than others.

It that's what Touya wanted… then, fine.

However…

Li turned off the shower and opened his eyes in determination.

He was going to get some answers tonight.

Wrapping himself in a towel he stepped out of the bathroom still wet, his skin glistening in the light. Glaring as his roommate started to talk, he slammed the bedroom door and dried off.

Slipping on a random shirt and jeans he stared into a mirror. Ruffling his damp hair he grabbed a jacket from his closet and stalked out of the room, he wasn't going to wait for it to dry.

He smiled dryly. Besides, he always thought he looked sexier with wet hair.

Madison sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with a random shirt in her suitcase. She shouldn't be crying over a happy event for Sakura. What she should be doing is..

Is…

Madison exhaled shakily and blinked the remaining tears away. She should be packing their things for that camping trip they have coming up, that's what she should be doing…

She couldn't bring herself to decorate the room with balloons and streamers for this. It would shred what is left of her heart…

Throwing the mountain of crumpled tissues into the wastebasket she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She was going to take her mind off any sort of bitterness.

As her fingers once again began to deftly fold clothes a tune filled her mind. Swaying slightly she began to sing the long-forgotten tune.

The song brought back memories of her childhood. Back when Sakura hadn't collected all of the Clow Cards yet… when they were the best of friends. A smile curved Madison's lips as she sang, remembering how frightened she had been when she had become separated from Sakura. She had sung in the empty art room this very song, waiting for Sakura to rescue her as a damsel in distress waits for a knight.

And Sakura had come as a true knight in shining armor does.

A small creak from the room's threshold caught her attention and she swung around quickly, her heart jumping out of her throat for reasons unknown to catch sight of Sakura's flushed face.

The brunette was leaning against the door with her left hand. Madison's breath caught painfully and a weight dropped into her stomach. There on the fourth finger, a small ring glittered brightly.

So, she had been right…

TBC

Yue: NyaaahmMM!!!! I love writing this story… it fills me with a warm and fuzzy feeling whenever I think of how Sakura and Tomoyo are suffering…all because of me…3

Naoki: -whacks Yue with a pillow- you SADIST!!!

Yue: ;;; I was KIDDING!!!!!! –sniffles-

Naoki: …… oh……

Yue: …-.-x –mutters- figures he wouldn't say 'sorry'

Naoki: …9.9;; Please review ppls!

Yue: yah! The more reviews the faster I update! XD


	8. Chapter Eight

Landslide

By Yue Lian

Standard Disclaimers Apply: all CCS characters belong to CLAMP Like yummy Touya and Yue… and various characters from X/1999…like Kakyo and Fuma and Kamui…

Fuuuuumaaaaaaa… . Lol.

Warnings/Pairings: SHOUJO AI S/M, S/L… and more 'surprises'

A/N: SO!……erm…srry for the long delay in posting this up…………(and the silence grows hostile)

Lol, I feel so loved! A bunch of people reviewed this time! –huggles each and every one- I luv you I luv you I luv you!!!!! Think of this update as a holiday gift to all of you wonderful people out there!

**RukaXmichi-** lol, I'm so glad you're enjoying this! –huggles- You're totally giving me a big head!!! –munches on cookie- please enjoy this chapter!!!

**13-** lol, of course it'll have a happy ending…I'm not…_sadistic_…. Heheheheh. –ahem- please enjoy this chapter too and review!!!

**Animereader1-** erm… how do you define the term 'quickly' –starts sweating- aheh… at least I show signs of life by updating right? Please read and review!!!

**Cheeruplittlemokid-** lol, angst…aaaannnnngsttt…lol, thank you so much for reviewing! Here's an update, hope ya like it!

**Sailor V-babe-** lol, I'm so glad you like this. I feel so special! I hope you read this update and enjoy it! Thank you so much!!

**Gamesprite Badger-** lol, I'm happy you love it! –huggles- here's an update!

**Elalia-** so sorry for the delay- once again ; … whaddaya mean Touya and Li? –shifty eyes- nothing's going on there… lol, enjoy please!!!

**Sayu Hanayishi-**Noooo!!! I hope it's not too late!! Don't hate this story!! PLEASE!!!!!! I'm soooooo sooorrrrrryyyyy!!! T.T

**SAyU-hAnAyIsHi- **er…was that you? Did you review twice????? Lol, so sorry about the cliffie and I'm so happy that you love this story… once again a cliffie and a short chapter- hopefully I'm back in the swing of things and will be able to update faster Lol, of course it's okay to talk to Naoki…. You can borrow him if you want to… Nao: …-.-x I feel so loved YL: you should, koi . Writer's block is when nothing seems to come out of your head…you can't write anything…it's horrible T.T

**Flaming Soul-**lol, surprises, surprises…doncha just love how they pop out at you? Hopefully I made everything clear in this chapter though- please enjoy!

**Jolteus-** ahhhhh….Sahshaynay… this is going to be the last of my shoujo ai fanfictions…I shall delete it before you're able to read the last chapter and personally send it to the other readers and then forbid them to email you it…NYAHAHAAHH!!! Lol, JK! Say hi to Mrs. K for me kay? x

**Strawberry-** Nyahahahah! Lol here's an update- and not a word to anyone ya hear? Lol.

**The new me-** lol, I'm so glad to have the honor of the being the absolute bestest story you've seen so far's author…er..l just quoted you ; lol, thank you!!!

**Raigeki-** sorry for the shortness once again… sorry for confusing you T.T here's an update and please enjoy, kay? KAY?????? ;p

THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN!!! –I LUV YEWS!!!!- lol, -huggles all-

Please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Eight

_The brunette was leaning against the door with her left hand. Madison's breath caught painfully and a weight dropped into her stomach. There on the fourth finger, a small ring glittered brightly. _

_So, she had been right…_

"Sakura!" Madison was surprised as she heard her voice. There was no hint of sorrow audible. She next forced a smile on her face hoping that it looked as genuine as her voice had sounded.

Sakura blinked at her roommate's happiness to see her.

"Madison… something happened…" The brunette licked her lips attempting to restore some moisture to her suddenly dry mouth.

"Li. That- that is Li-" Sakura winced as she heard herself stuttering badly. She didn't know why this was happening- there was nothing to be embarrassed about. A feeling of unease slipped over her like it had before. She averted her eyes from the waiting girl in front of her and opened her mouth to try one more time.

"Proposed to you."

Sakura's open mouth promptly clamped shout in amazement. Seeing the brunettes look of stunned surprise Madison chuckled softly and dropped the shirt she had been trying to fold. Sitting down next to the open suitcases on the little space unoccupied on her bed she pointed at the gem glittering on Sakura's hand.

Sakura promptly flushed and ducked her head. She knew… knew and felt that Madison was waiting for her to say something, however, nothing came to mind and all she could think of was surprisingly, if she had done the right thing.

The silence in the room grew awkward as both girls tried to come up with something to say to ward of the tense atmosphere that was threatening to suffocate both of them.

It was Madison who broke the ice.

Standing up she said cheerfully, "Well, I guess congratulations are in order then."

Sakura blushed and mumbled thanks. For some reason, a part had wanted Madison to say something other then the exact words that had been said. It sounded so impersonal. She had expected and wanted something… She sighed tiredly, worn out from the day's events. She didn't know what reaction she had wanted from the other girl, but what was done was done.

She had said yes to Li and they were going to get married.

Sakura flopped down onto her bed and stared at Madison's back.

Life was confusing…

BUZZ!

Touya jolted up in his bed as his doorbell rang. Trying to shake off his sleepiness he clambered to his feet, checking the clock beside his bed.

It was eleven at night… Who the hell could it be?

BUUUZZ! BUZZ!BUZZ!BUUUUUZZ!!!!!!

Touya groaned and padded slowly towards the door. Whoever it was, he or she didn't sound too happy. Wondering whom he had pissed off recently and coming up with no names whatsoever, he came to a stop in front of the door.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!!!!!!BUZZ!BUZZ!

He suddenly regretted not having a door hole. What if it was an angry drunk?

BUUUUUUUUZZZ! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The man winced as he heard whoever it was on the other side of the door progress to straight out knocking down the door. He quickly grabbed a bat from a convenient closet to his right and opened the door slightly, bracing himself for the inconsiderate brat/drunk/bitch that had tried to break into his house literally.

Whatever he expected he didn't expect the door to explode inward, revealing a familiar panting and fuming man. The bat he gripped in his hand fell to the ground as he gaped in surprise, unable to force any words out.

Li smiled grimly at the stunned man in front of him.

"H-hello, Touya." He said breathlessly still struggling to breath properly from all the physical exertion he had spent on trying to knock the thick door down.

Touya blinked and clamped his mouth shout tightly, as if the other man's voice had snapped him back into reality.

"Li, you shouldn't be here." The mentioned man glared at him.

"Really. Then you shouldn't have opened the door."

"I didn't-" Touya paused as he realized that technically he did open the door.

"I didn't know it was you."

"Whatever, I came to talk to you about… something." The way that Li had said the last word made Touya slightly uneasy.

"Whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow." He moved towards the still open door to hold it open for the other man as an invitation to get out but jumped back quickly in alarm as Li slammed it shut.

"Oh, no it can't." Li smiled grimly once more at Touya before picking up the bat that Touya had previously dropped. "Trust me."

TBC

Yue

Yue: short chapter minna-sama… ;

Naoki: ch… understatement-

Yue: -starts suffocating Nao- Please review!

Naoki: ……blargh……

Yue: Nyahahahah!!!!


End file.
